


I Hate Him, I Love Him

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Akabane Karma, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: Your damned pride and ego had gotten you into a whole hell of trouble with the devil himself, Akabane Karma. You two have always had a semi-friendly rivalry going on when it came to assassination targets. You’d wanted to call off Karma’s silly game and find your target at the soiree you were attending, but you never could back down from a challenge.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Female Reader, Akabane Karma/Original Female Character(s), Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	I Hate Him, I Love Him

It was still early in the evening, maybe around 11 pm at the latest, but you felt like it was already three in the morning. There is a light sheen of sweat coating your skin that gave you a constant soft flushed glow. As the music of the grand hall shifts to something slower and more intimate, you grab the attention of a few men who ask you to dance. You weren't here to partake in all of the evening's activities, but that doesn't stop men from trying to interact with you. After the fourth available man asks you to dance you can feel your irritation is reaching its limit. Before you can get a word out, a hand rests lightly at your exposed lower back and a dark silken voice speaks from beside you forcing you to stiffen your spine to prevent yourself from shivering at the contact.

“Sorry, she has a date tonight who she has yet to dance with.”

“Had my date not wander off chasing tail-”

You cut off with a soft gasp and turn your head to stare at Akabane Karma. You both know what the deal is but you're both too stubborn to acknowledge it as your pride and ego get in the way. Karma is dressed to the nines in a crisp tux with the tie around his neck loosened slightly. His hair is slicked and smoothed back but still tousled enough to look every bit the dangerous man that he is. He flashes you a sly smile before he speaks, his slightly calloused hand at your lower back firm and self-assured as he rubs small circles into your skin.

“I’m sorry about that. I thought I saw an old acquaintance. I’ll make it up to you. Come dance with me.”

It isn’t a question. He presses your lower back as he leads you to an open space on the dance floor. He stops and turns to face you fully holding his right hand in the air waiting for you to take it. You click your tongue in annoyance as you slip your left hand into his. Karma pulls you flush against him with his hand at your back.

“You’re a little red there. Feeling okay?”

“I'm feeling perfectly fine actually, thanks for asking.”

He chuckles as he begins to lead the two of you in a dance.

“I know I didn’t say this earlier but you look gorgeous tonight.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Akabane.”

“Ouch. What happened to you calling me by my given name? You didn’t have an issue screaming it last night.”

You dig your nails into the back of his hand and only get a low chuckle as a response. You’re wearing a red dress with a low scooped back and a v cut in the front. It wasn’t your intention to match your dress to the color of Karma’s hair, but he had laid out the dress for you today to wear tonight and hidden the one you had brought initially. You can’t help the surprised squeak that leaves you when you feel the bullet vibrator inside of you increase in speed.

Your legs feel weak but, thankfully, you don’t fall as Karma holds you firmly in his arms. If you didn’t know any better you would say the smug look on his face had gotten cockier. You wonder how he could have reached his phone to adjust the setting when his hands are on you. There’s no way he could’ve adjusted it without you noticing. Suddenly, it dawns on you.

“You bastard.”

“Something wrong? You almost fell there and you look quite... _distracted_.” 

“It’s on a timer.”

“What’s on a timer?”

You glare at him with as much disdain as you can but only makes him grin and laugh. Karma presses you impossibly close against him. He speaks slowly into your ear smug as hell.

“All you have to say is that you give up. I won’t think poorly of you.”

“Like I give a damn what you think of me.”

“Such hateful words.”

“That’s probably because I hate you.”

Karma throws his head back and laughs. A man suddenly approaches and taps Karma’s shoulder.

“Do you mind if I step in?”

“Yes.” “No.”

You huff in annoyance and attempt to get out of Karma’s hold only for him to hold you firmer. A shiver runs down your spine as you see the chilling smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, but I do mind.”

“And I said I don’t. Now let go, _Akabane_.”

Karma gives you one last blank look before he lets you go. You slip your hand into the man’s arm and create some distance between you and Karma. The man takes your waist and hand as he begins to dance with you.

“I hope I didn’t cause a lover’s quarrel. Your boyfriend looked like he might kill me.”

“Oh, he’s _not_ my boyfriend. He’s just an old acquain- _tance_!”

You stumble and almost fall. The man looks at you with concern. The intensity of the vibrator increased suddenly as it presses against your g-spot.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh, I’m fine. I just rolled my ankle a little.”

“Would you like to sit for a minute and I could get you some ice.?”

“Sure. Thank you.”

The man smiles as he leads you off the dance floor and to a chair at the side of the room. You really shouldn’t have sat down as the vibrator feels a lot more intense as it presses against your walls. The man walks off to find you some ice. Once he’s out of earshot you groan and press your thighs together tightly. Your watch buzzes and you look to see a text notification from Karma. You pull your phone from where it’s strapped to your outer left thigh to read it.

>K: You look a bit flustered there. Ready to give up?

>Y: Go fuck yourself.

>K: Why would I do that when I can fuck you?

>Y: Haven’t you dealt with your target yet? You’re distracting me from finding mine.

>K: _Image received_.

You open the image and see Karma has taken a picture of your target. He’s here somewhere, but you haven’t seen him at all tonight.

>K: I can tell you where to find him. You have to say the magic words first.

As you’re typing your response you receive another message.

>K: In person.

>Y: You’re obnoxious.

>K: Come find me in the East Hallway.

His message isn’t posed as a question or a request, it’s a demand. He’s waiting for you and knows that you’ll come to him for information. You sigh and put your phone back as you stand from your seat heading to the East Hallway. It isn’t a far distance, but the vibrator keeps shifting and changing its setting. Karma must be manually affecting it now making it difficult for you to walk without others casting curious glances your way.

Opening the door to the hallway, you find it empty. You close the door and wander down the hall looking for the devilish redhead. You feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end as the cool air of the hallway heightens your sensitivity. You slip your hand into the slit of your dress and slowly wrap your fingers around the hilt of the knife strapped to your right thigh. An arm wraps around your waist while a hand grabs your wrist that’s got a hold on the knife.

“You know you have to be faster than that if you really wanna kill me.”

“Why would I kill you before you tell me what I wanna know? Where’s my target?”

“Come now. You know the magic words to get me to talk.”

You want to just break free of his arms and walk away but something in the back of your mind keeps your rooted in place. You speak through clenched teeth as you say what Karma wants to hear. 

“My God Karma, please grant your worshipper your words of wisdom and knowledge.”

“Of course! Are you sure that's what you really want though? You look like you could use some... _relief_.”

Karma’s hands come to rest on your thighs, slowly sliding towards your inner thighs. You’re shaking in his arms as he slips his left index finger into your underwear and pulls them to the side to expose your dripping cunt. He slips his right index finger into the loop of the bullet vibrator and tugs it out of you. You groan in relief and rest your head on Karma’s shoulder.

“Look at you, sopping wet for me.”

“Are you going to continue to torment me?”

“You know me. Sometimes I just can’t help my sadistic side.”

“Just make me fucking cum already. It’s your fault I’m like this. Take responsibility.”

He laughs as he spins you around so your back is pressed against the wall. He rubs two of his fingers back and forth between your folds knocking against your swollen clit that’s desperate for attention. You whine and bite your lip as he continues to tease you. Karma’s fingers slip inside making you moan out loud. You spread your legs further apart to give him more access. Being edged all night already has you at the edge of orgasm.

“Fuck yes!”

“Already so close? I only just put my fingers inside your hungry cunt and you’re ready to cum. Aren’t you a needy little slut?”

“Fuck me. Fuck. _I’m gonna cum_.”

Karma suddenly stops and pulls his fingers out of you and places them in his mouth.

“ _You bastard_!”

“Ooh, you were _really_ close.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t be in such a rush. It makes you look needy for me. I mean, I don’t mind that you’re so desperate for me.”

“ _Karma_ , just _fuck me_ already.”

Karma laughs as he kneels in front of you as he moves your dress out of the way. He lifts your right leg so it rests over his shoulder as he drags his tongue up your inner thigh. You tangle your fingers in his hair as he wraps his lips around your clit.

“ _Yes_!”

Karma laughs and hums as he eats you out. You can feel tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as you continuously chase your orgasm but can’t reach. You grind against Karma’s mouth desperate like a bitch in heat. When he stops again, you sob as you feel you’re at the brink again.

“Fucking shit! I _fucking hate you_!”

“You love me and you know it.”

“ _Karma_!”

“Yes?”

“ _Please_ , fuck me.”

Karma sets you on your feet and stands before he kisses you hard. He tastes like your arousal and whiskey; it’s an addicting taste as you breathlessly kiss him back. You’re forceful as you move forward until he’s against the other wall where there are windows, not once breaking the kiss. He groans as he grabs your waist, grinding his hard-on against your thigh through his pants.

He growls low before he flips the two of you around do you’re against the wall once again, or so you think. The window rattles loudly as you back slams into it.

“Oh? What a good idea you have there.”

You squeal as you’re forced to turn around so your chest, face, and palms are pressed against the glass. Karma forces your legs apart further as he rests his hand on the glass beside yours. His other hand gets his cock free as it pokes your inner thighs.

“Beg.”

“No.

He slaps your ass causing you to cry out.

“ _Beg_!”

“ _Fuck_. Just _fuck me_ , _please_!”

Karma thrusts inside of your pussy, pulling a loud moan from you. He grabs the front of your dress and pulls it down to expose your tits. His thrusts are hard and brutal as the window shakes with you against it. Outside, you can see people are on the outdoor patio space.

“If you’re any louder they’ll hear and see you. Or is that what you want? For them to see you getting fucked?”

“Shut up.”

“Mmm, you got tighter. You can’t hide the truth from me.”

“God, I hate you.”

“That’s funny because you called me your god earlier. That’s okay, though. You can hate me, _for now_. I promise you, you’ll love me soon.”

“A-As if.

Karma chuckles breathlessly as he fucks you harder, the wet squelching sound of your pussy echoing in the hallway as skin slaps together. Looking out the window, you spot the man you danced with earlier. You moan as you’re slammed forward into the window again and again. The man turns in the direction of you as he hears noises and spots you and Karma.

Karma rests his chin on your shoulder as he stares the man down, possessiveness in his eyes. The man swallows and casts his gaze away before he walks back inside.

“Your dancing partner from earlier saw you.”

“I don’t care. Make me cum. Fuck, _please_.”

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re begging and fucked out on my cock.”

“And you’re hot when you _fuck me_ and make me cum.”

Karma groans as he bites your exposed shoulder to muffle himself. His hips snap against your ass finally pushing you over the edge. You sob as you cum on Karma’s cock. He groans as he feels you clinch down around him. You can feel him throbbing inside of you and you feel your head clear enough for you to speak.

“Pull out.”

Karma growls as he grips your hips hard enough to bruise, ignoring you.

“Fucking _pull out_.”

He hisses as he complies, just barely. He cums on the wall beneath the window and on the floor. You’re both panting as you take a few minutes to calm down.

“You really have me cumming inside, don’t you?”

“I just hate _you_.”

“As you’ve said many times before.”

He steps back and pulls a few napkins from his pocket. He hands you one and you take it without a word. You clean yourself up and fix your underwear back into the proper place. You pull your dress back up and smooth it out before you turn to look at the redhead.

“My target?”

“So cold and straight to the point.”

“We’re both here on assignments and you’ve been keeping me from mine all night.”

Karma sighs with a smirk on his face as he pulls out his phone. You squint at him in confusion before he turns his phone to you. It’s a short video of your target and, you assume, Karma killing him. He swipes and shows your photographs he took as well.

“Already done and sent to your phone. You’re welcome by the way.

“Tch.”

“Still hate me?”

“Yes, I still hate you.”

“Guess I’ll just have to work harder to get you to love me.” 

“In your dreams.”

“Oh, I do a lot of things to you in my dreams.”

You roll your eyes and finish smoothing out your dress before you head back to the grand hall. Karma watches you walk away and sighs dreamily.

“I’ll get you to admit you love me soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I've wanted to write an Akabane Karma fic for so long I'm so glad I finally did. First day of the new month. My semester is almost over so I can write more and branch out into other fandoms. I'm looking forward to it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Miss Mystery


End file.
